gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Meech
American |affiliations = Niko Bellic Hustlers |status = Alive |voice = Justin Reinsilber }} Brian Meech is a random character found on the streets of Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV. Brian is possibly a banker and a crack addict who graduated at Vespucci University. Despite his Ivy League education, he has stooped to the lowest levels for his addictions, giving oral sex for crack. Random characters First encounter While Brian was hanging on the street near Roman's Taxi Depot in Hove Beach, under the influence of cocaine, he encountered Niko Bellic, eventually giving him $100, after mocking Niko's accent. This encounter is meant to be more of an introduction to random character missions, than being an actual mission. Second encounter Niko later encounters him around the corner from the Hove Beach Safehouse. This time Brian asks to be driven to visit some Crack Dealers to buy the "biggest rock in the world". Do not use a police car to drive him: doing so will have the game say "The deal was disrupted by police presence" when reaching the location. If the player drives the Cavalcade at the yellow marker, the mission will be stuck and the Cavalcade will be placed in the alleyway. The deal goes well, and Niko drops Brian off. After the drug deal is over, he will ask Niko if he knows about a movie that has "a guy on a mountain and he is running from a boulder". This can possibly be a reference to the Indiana Jones movie, Raiders of the Lost Ark. When Brian is in a car, his hat gets removed and it is revealed he has a "High and Tight" hairstyle. Third encounter Brian meets Niko a third and final time at the corner of Dillon Street and Montauk Avenue, and relates his story -- his situation deteriorated after their last meeting (he had spent some time as a crack whore), but he is now on a nine-step recovery program for his habit, and is engaged to be married. He tells Niko he is now at step nine of his program, in which he must speak to some of the people he harmed and ask them to forgive and forget -- he apologizes for his rudeness when he first met Niko, and explains that he wants to pay back some of the former dealers he owes money to. Niko forgives him and agrees to drive Brian to their location; the dealers, however, are none too happy with Brian, and attack him -- Niko can kill them to save Brian or simply point a gun at them to scare them off, and then he will drive Brian home. During the encounter, Brian will speak in a more calm and relaxed demeanor, as he is not under the influence of any drugs unlike his first two encounters. He also won't have dark circles around his eyes because of this. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances *Three Random Encounters Gallery BrianMeech-GTAIV-RandomCharactersPed.jpg Video walkthrough Trivia *Like most characters in the game, Brian will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. His helmet looks very much like Niko Bellic's helmet: jet black with a clear visor, as opposed to Niko's, which has a tinted visor. *Brian, along with Jeff Harlingford, are the only random characters to appear in three encounters. *Brian actually has two facial models: one for him when he was on drugs, where he has cuts on his face and dark circles around his eyes, and one after he stops using, where the cuts are faded and the dark circles are gone. Navigation de:Brian Meech es:Brian Meech pl:Brian Meech ru:Брайан Мич Meech, Brian Meech, Brian Meech, Brian